dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thunder Party (Mod)
Thunder = Thunder Party – modyfikacja, która dodaje do gry postać superbohatera Thundermana, który obdarzony jest nienaturalnymi zdolnościami oraz jego przyjaciół. Thunder potrafi w nietypowy dla innych postaci sposób wykorzystywać energię elektryczną, która znajduje się w świecie Don't Starve. Posiada także na start gry swoją broń specjalną - magnetyczny łańcuch oraz jedną sztukę urwanych kabli. Modyfikacja zawiera także dodatkowe przedmioty, zjawiska, stworzenia a nawet nowe elementy układanki. Jest w pełni kompatybilna jedynie z dodatkiem Panowanie Gigantów. Gracze nie posiadający rozszerzenia, nie będą w stanie uruchomić modyfikacji. CECHY SPECJALNE: Thunder posiada kilka cech wyróżniających go od innych postaci. Zasadniczy wpływ na zmianę w rozgrywce ma jego magnetyczny łańcuch. Pozwala mu on na płynną walkę dystansową bez konieczności martwienia się o stan broni. Łańcuch bowiem nie niszczy się i może być wykorzystywany do woli. Drugą cechą tej postaci jest premia do prędkości i obrażeń, którą zyskuje na krótki czas po uderzeniu przez błyskawicę. Należy jednak uważać, gdyż Thunder jest też wrażliwy na prąd i kontakt z piorunem zadaje mu ranę wysokości 70pkt zdrowia. Trzeba być przygotowanym do wykorzystania jego bonusu w czym pomagają specjalne przedmioty, które jedynie on może wytworzyć. Wadą Thundera jest jego ogromny "apetyt na przygodę". Postać pozostawiona w bezczynności, szybko zacznie upominać się o pożywienie. Thunder posiada mniejszą wartość głodu nawet od Wesa, więc musi zadbać o to, aby codziennie spożyć odpowiednie ilości pokarmu. Ułatwia mu to jego magnetyczny łańcuch, który można wykorzystać do polowania na króliki, motyle, czy ptaki. Thunder ponosi większe kary za jedzenie nadpsutej żywności. Thundera cechuje dbałość o zachowywanie sprawnych elementów po pokonaniu mechanicznych przeciwników. Istnieje bowiem 5% szansy, że po zniszczeniu gońca, konia oraz wieży otrzyma Pourywane Kable. Prawdopodobieństwo pozyskania tego przedmiotu jest zwiększone w przypadku koszmarnych mechanicznych występujących w ruinach. Szansa zwiększa się wtedy do 50%. STRATEGIA: Postać Thundera jest zalecana graczom, którzy potrafią spędzić przy Don't Starve naprawdę dużo czasu. Postać ta staje się w pełni funkcjonalna dopiero w późniejszym etapie gry ze względu na wysokie koszta przedmiotów, które może wytworzyć, aby w pełni czerpać korzyści ze swoich premii. Do większości przydatnych przedmiotów Thunder wykorzystuje żółte kryształy, przekładnie oraz pourywane kable. Wszystkie te przedmioty są niezwykle rzadkie i nie zawsze udaje się uzyskać dostęp do nich na początkowym etapie gry. Dopiero później po przygotowaniu zestawu specjalnych itemów, Thunder może całkowicie kontrolować swoje zdolności i nie tylko ochraniać swoje zdrowie przed uderzeniem błyskawicy, ale nawet wytwarzać wyładowania i zmuszać je do wywołania u postaci pożądanych bonusów. W pierwszej kolejności gracz powinien skupić się na wytworzeniu Zbroi Błyskawic. Zapewni ona nie tylko całkowitą ochronę zdrowia przed uderzeniem pioruna, ale także regenerację punktów życia, co pomoże w zdobyciu surowców potrzebnych na dalszym etapie. Drugi krok to Przenośny Piorunochron i Czarna Skrzynia. Przedmioty te idealnie się uzupełniają. Czarna Skrzynia wywołuje wyładowania elektryczne, a trzymając Przenośny Piorunochron, postać skupia na sobie całą energię z przywołanych błyskawic. W przypadku zagrożenia w postaci ataku psów, czy nadejścia giganta, Thunder może zastosować wyżej opisaną kombinację przedmiotów, w celu uzyskania premii do obrażeń i prędkości. Należy jednak pamiętać o odpowiedniej izolacji! Thunder nie przeżyje uderzenia 3 błyskawic nie mając na sobie Zbroi Błyskawic, Ocznego Parasola lub Kapelusza Przeciwdeszczowego. Te trzy przedmioty chronią każdą postać od obrażeń wywołanych błyskawicą. NOWE PRZEDMIOTY: Thunder oprócz Magnetycznego Łańcucha potrafi wytworzyć: *Przenośny Piorunochron *Zbroję Błyskawic *Czarną Skrzynię *Elektryczne Berło Tornad Oprócz tego modyfikacja pozwala każdej postaci na wytworzenie: *Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki *Kopca Psów Gończych *Zielonego Kryształu *Pomarańczowego Kryształu *Psiego Mózgu *Kościanego Fletu *Elektrycznego Kapelusza CIEKAWOSTKI: *Głos Thundera jest wzorowany na dźwiękach grzmotów; *Thunder nie odzyskuje poczytalności, gdy pokona agresywną halucynację za pomocą łańcucha. thumb|Ekran wyboru postaci Thundera. |-| Magnetyczny Łańcuch = Magnetyczny Łańcuch (ang. Chain) – specjalny atrybut postaci Thundera. Nie niszczy się w walce, działa jak ulepszona wersja bumerangu. Nie trzeba chwytać go klawiszem "space" oraz zadaje większe obrażenia. Przedmiot ten stanowi nieodłączny element przetrwania, grając Thunderem. Pozwala na łatwiejszy dostęp do pozyskania kąsków, skrzydeł motyla, czy masła, co u tej postaci ma bardzo duże znaczenie, ze względu na niedużą wartość głodu i jego szybszy spadek. Używanie Magnetycznego Łańcucha sprawdza się w większym lub mniejszym stopniu w walce z każdym przeciwnikiem. Pozwala Thunderowi na płynną walkę na dystans bez konieczności narażania się na otrzymywanie obrażeń. Jest idealną bronią na pojedynczych przeciwników. W walce z pająkami czy psami gończymi jest znacznie mniej praktyczny. Stworzenia te dążą do zwarcia, co zmusza postać do ciągłego ruchu, co może być kłopotliwe zwłaszcza nocą. Walka polegająca na odbieganiu od przeciwników i atakowaniu na dystans jest wyjątkowo utrudniona w przypadku ataku psów lub po spotkaniu Warga. Należy mieć na uwadze, że Łańcuch po zaatakowaniu wroga musi powrócić do właściciela zanim będzie można go ponownie użyć. W tym czasie psy będą nieustannie zmuszać Thundera do poruszania się. Taka walka przynosi pożądane efekty, jednak trwa dłużej i należy upewnić się o zapewnienie źródła światła, jeśli zbliża się noc oraz mieć na uwadze poziom zdrowia psychicznego bohatera, który też nie jest specjalnie wysoki. Magnetyczny Łańcuch zadaje zróżnicowane obrażania w zależności od spełnienia kilku warunków. Podstawowo zadaje 20,4 pkt obrażeń, jednak postaciom i stworzeniem podatnym na elektryczne rany ok. 36pkt obrażeń. Łańcuch jest elektryczny, dzieki czemu zadaje zmoczonym wrogom podwójne obrażenia. Kiedy postać Thundera znajduje się pod wpływem efektu swojej zdolności, a jego przeciwnik jest mokry, to łańcuch zadaje wtedy ogromne obrażenia (100 pkt). |-| Charlie = Charlie – przyjaciółka Thundera. Nie należy mylić z asystentką Maxwella. To przypadkowa zbieżność imion. Charlie w nietypowy sposób potrafi wykorzystać Oczy Jeleniocyklopa. Na start gry otrzymuje jedno oraz Przeklętą Ksiegę. CECHY SPECJALNE: Charlie nie różni się zbytnio od standardowych postaci, jeśli chodzi o statystyki. Posiada jednak kilka cech, które znacznie ją wyróżniają. Charlie panicznie boi się pająków. Własnoręcznie nigdy nie będzie w stanie ich zaatakować, co utrudnia obronę oraz dostęp do pozyskania jedwabiu. Charlie musi bowiem korzystać częściej z pułapek oraz pomocy innych stworzeń. Charlie nie może zaatakować Pająka, Pająka Wojownika, Pająka Spluwacza, Pająka Jaskiniowego, Wiszącego Mieszkańca Głębin, Pajęczej Królowej oraz Kokonu Pająków. Dodatkowo za pomocą Przeklętej Księgi, Charlie jest w stanie przyzwać Jeleniocyklopa. Może on okazać się pomocny w walce z pająkami, gigantami a także zapewnić większą ilość Oczu Jeleniocyklopa, które dla tej postaci mają ogromne znaczenie. Koszt przyzwania Jeleniocyklopa to 20 sztuk surowego mięsa. Charlie potrzebuje Oczu Jeleniocyklopa do wytwarzania standardowych przedmiotów, ale także posiada własne, specjalne bronie. Są one na tyle potężne, że rekompensują podstawową wadę Charlie oraz fakt, że można wytworzyć je z bardzo rzadkich materiałów. Warto wykorzystać Oko, które Charlie otrzymuje na początku gry do stworzenia Ocznej Bomby. Jest to najprostszy z przedmiotów, które może wytworzyć postać, ale mimo to może okazać się niezbędny w niektórych sytuacjach. Najlepiej sprawdza się w przypadku niespodziewanego ataku giganta, gdyż jest w stanie zniszczyć nawet Borsukoniedźwiedzia, jeśli zostanie poprawnie użyty. Można także zachować Oko na czas, gdy zdobędzie się ich więcej, aby wytworzyć Hełm Oka lub postarać się o zdobycie Zielonego Kryształu i Laski, by uzyskać dostęp do Berła Oka. Nie należy zapominać jednak, ze Oczy nadal można wykorzystać do stworzenia parasola oraz Tulecytowego Strażnika. Od najnowszej aktualizacji, Charlie nie może założyć Pajęczego Kapelusza. NOWE PRZEDMIOTY: Charlie oprócz Przeklętej Księgi może wytworzyć: *Oczną Bombę *Oczne Berło *Oczny Hełm |-| Przeklęta Księga = Przeklęta Księga (ang. Cursed Book) – specjalny atrybut postaci Charlie. Jest to księga, dzięki której Charlie może w nieskończoność przyzywać Jeleniocyklopy (o ile posiada dostateczną ilość przynęty). By Charlie mogła przywołać Jeleniocyklopa, musi posiadać w ekwipunku 20 sztuk surowego mięsa. Po użyciu, przynęta znika. Można powiedzieć, że księga jest za razem pożyteczna, jak i niebezpieczna. Przywołany przez nią gigant jest wciąż agresywny wobec postaci. Nie należy zatem przywoływać go w kiepskiej sytuacji ani w obozie (chyba, ze chcemy go szybko zrujnować). Jeleniocyklop pojawia się poza linią widoczności postaci. Nie można wybrać kierunku, z którego nadejdzie. Może być przydatny do pokonania innych gigantów, uzupełnienia zapasów Oczu Jeleniocyklopa, bądź do walki z dużą ilością pajęczych kokonów, z którymi Charlie sama sobie nie poradzi. |-| Wave Vast = Wave Vast – żywiołak wody i psychiki, znajomy Thundera. Jego umysł jest niezwykle delikatny, dlatego zawsze nosi na głowie swoją Tarczę Umysłu, którą otrzymuje na start gry w świecie DS razem z jednym Niebieskim Klejnotem. CECHY SPECJALNE: Gra Wave Vastem znacznie różni się od gry standardowymi postaciami. Wynika to z faktu, że psychika żywiołaka negatywnie oddziaływuje na otaczający, nieznany świat DS. Wave posiada jedynie 100 pkt zdrowia psychicznego, które spada w zastraszającym tempie. Można temu zaradzić wkładając Tarczę Umysłu na slot głowy postaci. Zapewnia ona ogromny wzrost poczytalności oraz odporność na błyskawice, jednak delikatnie spowalnia postać. Szybki spadek poczytalności Wave Vasta można wykorzystać do pozyskiwania brody oraz koszmarnego paliwa, jednak w innej sytuacji na stałe odbiera tej postaci możliwość noszenia innych kapeluszy. Bez Tarczy w ciągu kilku minut pojawią się agresywne halucynacje. Utrudnia to korzystanie z innych nakryć głowy. Szczególnie latem wada ta daje o sobie znać. Lodowa Kostka byłaby dla Wave idealnym źródłem schłodzenia, jednak wymaga ciągłej wymiany z Tarczą Umysłu. Podobnie Elektryczny Kapelusz i Kask Górnika nie są dobrym rozwiązaniem u tej postaci, co utrudnia eksplorację jaskiń oraz nocne podróże. Ciało Wave zbudowane jest praktycznie z samej wody, dlatego postać ta znacznie szybciej porusza się podczas trwania wiosny, gdyż wilgoć unosi się wtedy w powietrzu. Latem Wave zaczyna wrzeć już przy 50 stopniach celsjusza. Może jednak schłodzić się nawet do 0 stopni przebywając dłużej przy endotermicznym ogniu lub podczas noszenia Chłodnego Amuletu, który u tej postaci nabiera na znaczeniu. Podczas trwania zimy, Wave potrafi znieść mrozy, jednak porusza się o 40% wolniej. Wynika to z faktu, że woda w jego organizmie zmienia się w lód. Wave potrafi stworzyć wytrzymałą zbroję z lodu, która ochładza go, jednak delikatnie spowalnia i zwiększa przemoczenie. Potrafi też stworzyć Deszczową Opowieść, która powoduje natychmiastowe opady deszczu. Podczas trwania deszczu Wave jest odrobinę silniejszy, jednak gdy deszcz staje się intensywny, postać ta zadaje o 50% większe obrażenia niż normalnie. Dodatkowo podczas opadów deszczu poziom zdrowia psychicznego Wave opada jeszcze szybciej. Gdy do tego używa swojej lodowej zbroi oraz przebywa w deszczu dłużej, spadek psychiki jest ledwo zatrzymywany przez tarczę umysłu. Kiedy dodać do tego nocny spadek poczytalności oraz walkę z potworami, tarcza umysłu zaczyna tracić swoja funkcję i szybko pojawiają się koszmary. Jeśli Wave na czas walki przywołuje deszcz, to powinien używać silnej broni takiej jak miecz nocy, który w połączeniu z tarczą umysłu nie odbiera poczytalności, by nie przedłużać starcia. Przeszkadzać będą szybko pojawiające się halucynacje i ślizgająca się broń, co czyni strategię Wave'a wadliwą. Kiedy Wave podczas trwania zimy nosi tarczę Umysłu oraz lodową zbroję, staje się niemiłosiernie powolny. Dobrym rozwiązaniem jest stworzenie Laski, jednak mogą okazać się przydatne bronie dystansowe, gdyż Wave może nie poradzić sobie z dogonieniem uciekającego Walrusa. Warto też wykorzystać pierwszy Różowy Klejnot do zbudowania Amuletu Przenikania, który zwiększy szybkość Wave'a. NOWE PRZEDMIOTY: Wave Vast oprócz Tarczy Umysłu może wytworzyć: *Lodową Zbroję *Deszczową Opowieść CIEKAWOSTKI: *Głos Wave oparty jest na dźwiękach gumowej kaczuszki. |-| Tarcza Umysłu = Tarcza Umysłu (ang. Brain Shield) – specjalny atrybut postaci Wave Vast'a. Przedmiot ten stanowi nieodłączny element przetrwania, grając Wave'em. Regeneruje poczytalność z ogromną prędkością, zapobiega jej spadkowi, kiedy jest noszony. Dodatkowo zapewnia odporność na błyskawice oraz delikatnie spowalnia postać. |-| Fireball = Fireball – żywiołak ognia, znajomy Thundera. Bardzo beztroski i infantylny. W świecie Don't Starve pojawia się z pięcioma marchewkami oraz jednym wiecznym płomieniem. CECHY SPECJALNE: Fireball posiada znacznie więcej zalet niż wad, jednak wciąż nie jest łatwą postacią. Jest rekomendowany dla średnio zaawansowanych graczy, którzy potrafią poradzić sobie z zagrożeniami wykorzystując pomoc otoczenia (przyjazne stworzenia, pomocne struktury, wymagające przedmioty), a nie licząc na walkę samą postacią. Fireball bowiem atakuje z priorytetem zmniejszonym o 3 stopnie, co skutkuje znacznym narażeniem go na kontrataki oraz na duży spadek poczytalności. Jest bardzo beztroski i nie skupia się na walce. Nawet pojedynczy pająk jest w stanie skontrować jego uderzenie, zanim wyprowadzi następne, pomimo długiego czasu oszołomienia. Fireball zupełnie nie radzi sobie w walce z grupami przeciwników, a w starciu z pojedynczym musi stosować kitting, jeśli nie chce zostać za bardzo zraniony. Jednakże jego walki trwają długo. Nawet powolny drzewiec otrzyma od niego maksymalnie jeden cios, po czym postać musi się wycofać. Jeśli po zadaniu uderzenia będziemy czekali aż Fireball będzie w stanie zaatakować ponownie, to narazimy się na kontratak. Oprócz tego postać ta zostaje na moment oszołomiona po otrzymaniu obrażeń i musi poczekać zanim sama zada cios. Utrudnia to walkę z przeciwnikami, którzy atakują często jak żaby, czy duchy. Fireball musi zatem używać większej ilości pułapek (np. na psy gończe) lub sojuszników ( w starciu z gigantami). Trzeba uważać na stopień poczytalności postaci, gdyż nie jest zbyt wysoki, a w przedłużanych walkach szybko spada. Zasadniczo jest to jego jedyna poważna wada. Jego następna cecha posiada plusy i minusy, jednak ze znaczną przewagą na to pierwsze. Fireball bowiem ciągle płonie i to dosłownie. Ogień nie wyrządza mu krzywdy, jedynie podosi jego temperaturę, która nie może spaść poniżej 50 stopni celsjusza. Ma to swoje zalety zwłaszcza podczas trwania zimy. Gracz nie musi się martwić o zapewnienie Fireballowi źródła ciepła. Postać ta nigdy nie zmarznie. Problemy pojawiają się o innych porach roku, kiedy to Fireball może się przegrzać nawet wiosną, czy jesienią. Latem natomiast wymaga stałej opieki. Warto skonstruować wcześniej Niebieski Amulet, przygotować Kamień Termiczny, Luksusowy Wachlarz, czy schładzające ubrania (Lodowa Kostka, Letnia Kamizelka itp). Fireball przegrzewa się przy 70 stopniach Celsjusza, co oznacza, że schłodzony do maksimum po dwudziestu stopniach znowu zacznie otrzymywać obrażenia. Jego wysoka temperatura pozwala mu na pieczenie jadalnych przedmiotów z pomocą własnych rąk, bez użycia ogniska. Wykorzystuje do tego specjalną zakładkę "Pieczenie". Oprócz tego Fireball potrafi tą metodą całkowicie odświeżyć pokarmy. Przykładowo mocno nadpsute mięso upieczone w zakładce "pieczenie" stanie się zupełnie świeżym upieczonym mięsem. Pozwala to na dłuższy dostęp do świeżego jedzenia, zanim stanie się zgnilizną. Fireball wprost kocha marchewki. Zarówno surowe jak i pieczone. Po zjedzeniu ich otrzymuje +10 głodu, zdrowia i poczytalności. Te łatwo dostępne warzywa sprawdzają się u tej postaci podobnie, co np. suszone mięso. Dodając do tego fakt, że nadgniłe marchewki może upiec, by znów były świeże, Fireball może zabierać ze sobą na długie wyprawy jedynie marchew i w zupełności mu wystarczy. Mania Fireballa sięga tak wysoko, że potrafi on przywoływać marchewki za pomocą specjalnej księgi. Jest dostępna przy presticylindratorze, starcza aż na 10 użyć, a jedno użycie przyzywa w okolicy 10 marchewek oraz odejmuje 40 pkt poczytalności. Fireball otrzymuje na start gry jeden Wieczny Płomień. Jest to bardzo cenny surowiec, który można od razu wykorzystać do stworzenia Wiecznej Pochodni lub Wiecznej Lampy. Na początek lepiej jest skonstruować pochodnię, gdyż pozwala ona na przemieszczanie się postaci wraz ze stałym źródłem światła. W późnym etapie gry, Fireball może wytworzyć więcej wiecznych płomieni, jednak już ten pierwszy sprawia, że jest on niezwykle przyjemną postacią. Z tymi cechami Fireball jest rekomendowaną postacią do eksploracji jaskiń, przechodzenia trybu przygodowego oraz gry w trybie "Zgaszone Światła". Wykorzystując Wieczną Pochodnię można śmiało zacząć eksplorację jaskiń już pierwszego dnia. Do tego w jaskiniach często znaleźć można marchewki, a żywiąc się tylko nimi unikniemy wrogości Wielkich Królików. Dodatkowo po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji "Thunder Party" podczas trzęsienia ziemi mogą ze stropu spadać marchewki. Jest to doskonałe źródło jedzenia, zdrowia oraz poczytalności u tej postaci, jednak trzeba wyzbierać je zanim króliki się do nich dobiorą. NOWE PRZEDMIOTY: Fireball może wytworzyć: *Wieczny Płomień *Wieczną Pochodnię *Wieczną Lampę *Smak Życia CIEKAWOSTKI: *Głos Fireballa oparty jest na harmonijce ustnej. *Fireball za pomocą swojej zakładki "Pieczenie" nie może podgrzać żadnej z trąb koalefanta oraz nasion określonych warzyw. |-| Wieczny Płomień = Wieczny Płomień (ang. Eternal Flame) – przedmiot, który może wytworzyć jedynie Fireball, który otrzymuje na start gry jedną jego sztukę. Wymaga do budowy wielu cennych składników oraz może zostać skonstruowany tylko przy Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki (nie zepsutej). Służy do skonstruowania Wiecznej Pochodni oraz Wiecznej Lampy. Pomimo swojej nazwy, wrzucony do ognia płonie tyle samo czasu, co deski. Wytwarzanie |-| Księga Pór Roku = Księga Pór Roku (ang. Season Book) – przedmiot dostępny dla każdej postaci, jednak skorzystać z niego mogą jedynie Thunder, Charlie, Wave Vast, Fireball, Wickerbottom oraz Maxwell. Nie można w żaden sposób wytworzyć tego przedmiotu. Pojawia się podczas generowania nowego świata wraz z Pułapką Księgi Pór Roku. Czasem trzeba wygenerować nawet kilka światów, zanim się pojawi. Księga posiada ikonę na mapie. Po jej znalezieniu można używać jej dowolną ilość razy. Jako paliwa potrzebuje 6 Pomarańczowych Klejnotów, które musimy uprzednio posiadać w ekwipunku. Księga służy do zmieniania pory roku na następną. Można dzięki temu uniknąć niekorzystnych dla postaci warunków pogodowych. Jeśli użyjemy jej w pierwszy dzień lata, to automatycznie rozpocznie się jesień itd. Za jej pomocą można również uniknąć kontaktu z gigantem danej pory roku. Jeśli jednak użyjemy jej, kiedy gigant nadchodzi lub już jest na świecie, to księga nie wywoła jego zniknięcia. |-| Przenośny Piorunochron = Przenośny Piorunochron (ang. Manual ligtning rod) – przedmiot zajmujący slot ręki, służący do skupiania na użytkownika wyładowań elektrycznych. Podczas trwania burzy, niszczenia Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki, walki z Żółtymi Psami Gończymi czy po użyciu Czarnej Skrzyni, jeśli mamy w dłoni Przenośny Piorunochron, to wszystkie wyładowania uderzą w postać. Przedmiot nie zadziała prawidłowo, jeśli znajdujemy się w polu działania piorunochronu lub w pobliżu kóz błyskawic. Mają one znacznie większą moc działania od Przenośnego Piorunochronu. Przenośny piorunochron zadaje takie same obrażenia jak laska i nie niszczy się. Wytwarza się z jednego rogu kozy błyskawic, który pełni funkcję przyciągającą pioruny, jednego żółtego kryształu, który wchłania moc uderzenia oraz jednego kła morsa, który zapewnia wytrzymałość. Nie należy używać Przenośnego Piorunochronu bez wcześniejszego wyposażenia się w Zbroję Błyskawic, Oczną Parasolkę lub Kapelusz Przeciwdeszczowy, gdyż możemy szybko zginąć. Wytwarzanie Ciekawostki *Jeśli użyjemy konsoli, Przenośny Piorunochron jest przydatny dla postaci Wx-78. Może także zabić Wickerbottom po jednym użyciu książki Pożoga, jeśli trzyma go w dłoni. |-| Elektryczne Berło Tornad = Elektryczne Berło Tornad (ang. Electric Tornado Staff) – broń, którą wytworzyć może jedynie Thunder. Jest to ulepszona wersja standardowego Berła Tornad. Wzmocniona energią dwóch żółtych klejnotów broń wytwarza teraz naelektryzowane tornada, które są znacznie szybsze od standardowych (dzięki czemu częściej dochodzi do ich kolizji z wrogami) oraz utrzymują się dłużej na świecie. Dodatkowo wzmocniona broń posiada dwukrotnie większą ilość użyć. Odpowiednio użyta jest w stanie pokonać nawet dwóch gigantów. Wytwarzanie |-| Zbroja Błyskawic = Zbroja Błyskawic (ang. Lightning Armor) – przedmiot zajmujący slot torsu, służący do ochrony postaci w walce. Zapewnia absorpcję 80% obrażeń, ma o 30% większą wytrzymałość niż zbroja z drewna, zapewnia postaci regenerację zdrowia oraz ochrania przed obrażeniami od błyskawic. Wytwarzanie |-| Czarna Skrzynia = Czarna Skrzynia (ang. Black Box) – przedmiot, który po użyciu przywołuje w okolicy błyskawicę. Jeśli użyjemy go trzymając w ręku Przenośny Piorunochron, to postać na pewno ją przyciągnie. Postać Thundera może wykorzystać go, aby się doładować. Przedmiot ma 3 użycia, a z uwagi na cenność materiałów, z których powstaje, należy wykorzystywać go z rozwagą. Nie należy używać Czarnej Skrzyni przy piorunochronie i kozach błyskawic, gdyż wszystkie błyskawice zostaną przez nie pochłonięte. Wytwarzanie |-| Oczna Bomba = Oczna Bomba (ang. Eye bomb) – przedmiot, który może wytworzyć jedynie Charlie. Można go użyć tylko raz, jednak rekompensuje to fakt niezwykle wysokich obrażeń, które może wyrządzić. Pierwszą funkcją Ocznej Bomby jest jej wybuchowość. Działa na takiej samej zasadzie jak proch strzelniczy, jednak zadaje podczas wybuchu kolosalne obrażenia (3000). Wystarczy położyć go w miejscu docelowym i podpalić za pomocą pochodni lub ognistego berła. Należy uważać, gdyż bomba może być śmiertelnie niebezpieczna dla postaci. Jeśli polujemy na ruchomy cel, to warto go najpierw uśpić. Oczną Bombę można też zjeść, jednak jest śmiertelnie trująca. Położona na ziemi, może zostać zjedzona przez świnię, pająka, psa oraz borsukoniedźwiedzia. Z niewiadomych przyczyn świnia przeżywa zjedzenie bomby. Pozostałe stworzenia natychmiast padają martwe. Wyjątkiem jest borsukoniedźwiedź, który po zjedzeniu bomby wybucha, przez co tracimy jego futro, a mięso pozyskujemy od razu upieczone. Oczna Bomba nadaje się idealnie do niszczenia przeciwników, których drop nie jest łatwopalny (muchosmok, minotaur). W innym przypadku pozyskujemy jedynie popiół. Wytwarzanie |-| Oczne Berło = Oczne Berło (ang. Eye staff) – potężna broń dystansowa, którą wytworzyć może jedynie Charlie. Posiada 100 użyć i każdym zadaje 90 pkt obrażeń. Ogromne zalety niweluje fakt o wymagających kosztach tworzenia oraz wysysanie poczytalności po każdym użyciu. Charlie po użyciu całego berła traci 50% swojej początkowej poczytalności, co oznacza, że berło za każde użycie odejmuje 10 jej punktów. Broń jest niezwykle wygodna. Pozwala zadać 1800 pkt obrażeń gigantom w atakach o tak szybkich odstępach, że przeciwnicy mają problemy z kontratakiem. Do tego broń ta posiada niewielki zasięg dystansowy, więc można nią walczyć nie narażając postaci na ataki fizyczne. Kiedy berło jest noszone, zwiększa prędkość poruszania się postaci. |-| Oczny Hełm = Oczny Hełm (ang. Eye helmet) – przedmiot, który może wytworzyć jedynie Charlie. Zużywa się podczas walki. Zapewnia postaci 80% odporności na obrażenia oraz chroni przed atakami Grue, kiedy jest noszony, gdyż zapewnia źródło światła. Światło, które daje hełm jest większe od światła pochodni, jednak mniejsze od światła kasku górnika. Hełm jest przydatny do walki w jaskini oraz w nocy. Wytwarzanie |-| Zbroja Lodowa = Zbroja Lodowa (ang. Ice Armor) – przedmiot zajmujący slot torsu, służący do ochrony postaci w walce. Zapewnia absorpcję 95% obrażeń, ma wytrzymałość zbroi z marmuru. Spowalnia postać, jednak mniej niż marmurowa zbroja. Zwiększa przemoczenie, kiedy jest noszona. Pozwala delikatnie schłodzić postać w lecie. Tylko Wave Vast może ją wytworzyć, gdyż na utrzymanie jej stanu skupienia używa swoich specjalnych mocy żywiołaka wody. Wytwarzanie |-| Deszczowa Opowieść = Deszczowa Opowieść (ang. Rainy Tale) – książka, którą wytworzyć może jedynie Wave Vast. Wystarcza na trzy użycia. Po jej przeczytaniu zaczyna padać deszcz oraz w okolicy pojawia się Ponury Pies Gończy. Można oszukać tego psa Psim Mózgiem, gdyż nie atakuje nas od razu. Wytwarzanie |-| Smak Życia = Smak Życia (ang. Taste of Life) – książka, którą wytworzyć może jedynie Fireball. Wystarcza na dziesięć użyć. Po przeczytaniu odejmuje postaci 40pkt poczytalności oraz przywołuje w okolicy 10 marchewek. Książka może zostać użyta także w jaskini. Wytwarzanie |-| Wieczna Pochodnia= Wieczna Pochodnia (ang. Eternal Torch) – jest to specjalna, niegasnąca pochodnia, która emituje intensywne, niebieskie światło. Może zostać skonstruowana jedynie przez Fireballa w zakładce "światło". Wytwarzanie |-| Wieczna Lampa= Wieczna Lampa (ang. Eternal Light) – jest to specjalna struktura, którą wytworzyć może jedynie Fireball w zakładce Światło. Po wybudowaniu jej trzeba rozpalić w niej płomień używając pochodni, wiecznej pochodni lub zapalniczki. Wtedy struktura zacznie emitowac intensywne, niebieskie światło o dużym zasięgu. Światło to teoretycznie nigdy nie gaśnie. Są jednak wyjątki od tej reguły. Światło lampy może zgasnąć kiedy: *Zostanie zniszczona młotem. *Zostanie zniszczona przez giganta. *Czasem światło gaśnie po powrocie z jaskini/ruin. *Gwałtowne przesuwanie czasu może ugasić lampę (śpiwór, namiot, mandragora, śmierć). Ostatni z czynników występuje zwykle raz na grę. Po ponownym roznieceniu ognia w strukturze, więcej nie zgaśnie podczas snu postaci. Nie musimy się martwić, jeśli przypadkowo wybudowaliśmy strukturę w złym miejscu lub jeśli zniszczył ją któryś z gigantów. Odzyskujemy po jej zburzeniu Wieczny Płomień. Wytwarzanie Struktura posiada własną ikonę na mapie. |-| Kościany Flet = Kościany Flet (ang. Bone flute) – przedmiot dostępny dla każdej postaci pod zakładką magia. Służy do przyzywania psów gończych, tj. wymuszania ich czasowego ataku w chwili, gdy jesteśmy na niego przygotowani lub, gdy po prostu chcemy zawalczyć. Przedmiot posiada 3 użycia. Jeśli użyjemy go zaraz po ostatnim ataku psów, to pojawi się ich odrobinę mniej niż normalnie. Jeśli użyjemy fletu jakiś czas od ostatniego ataku psów, to następny atak resetuje się i czas do jego nadejścia nalicza się od nowa. Dzięki temu nie trzeba obawiać się, że psy zaatakują nas, jeśli chwilę wcześniej je przyzwaliśmy. Można mieć zatem kontrolę nad atakiem psów. Jeśli np. nie chcemy by zaatakowały nas w nocy lub, gdy następnego dnia planujemy daleką wyprawę i chcemy uniknąć kłopotów. Po użyciu fletu, psy pojawiają się natychmiastowo. Zdążymy jedynie przez krótką chwilę usłyszeć warczenie. Najlepiej jest zatem użyć fletu w bezpiecznym miejscu (przy świniach lub przy zastawionych wcześniej pułapkach). Flet nie działa, kiedy trwa atak psów oraz w jaskini. Gdy użyjemy go podczas którejś z tych sytuacji, nie zadziała oraz nie straci swojej wytrzymałości. Wytwarzanie |-| Psi Mózg = Psi mózg (ang. Hound brain) – przedmiot, który może wytworzyć każda postać pod zakładką przetrwanie. Jest to specjalne nakrycie głowy, które sprawia, ze nasza postać czuje się członkiem stada psów gończych. Przedmiot ten może dostarczyć nam rozrywki, jednak jest niebezpieczny w swoim użyciu. Kiedy go nosimy, okoliczne psy gończe bronią nas, jeśli zostaniemy zaatakowani, ale także postać chce bronić psów, w przypadku, kiedy to one są celem ataku wroga. Psy z czasowego ataku nie dają się nabrać na założenie kapelusza. Postać musi najpierw je zgubić, następnie włożyć czapkę i udać się z powrotem w miejsce ataku. Dopiero wtedy psy potraktują nas jako sprzymierzeńca. Inaczej jest w przypadku psów, które przebywają w pobliżu kopców, ponieważ nie musimy ich najpierw gubić. Psy podążają za postacią, kiedy nosi psi mózg, jednak efekt ten utrzymuje się jedynie przez 2 minuty. Później czapka rozpada się i psy obracają się przeciwko nam. Dodatkowo czapka ta zapewnia ochronę przed mrozem, przemoczeniem oraz błyskawicami. Są to konieczne efekty, jeśli strategia używania kolorowych psów w walce ma nie obrócić się przeciwko nam (ponure, niebieskie oraz żółte psy mogły by zaszkodzić postaci, nawet gdyby z nią nie walczyły). Wytwarzanie |-| Elektryczny Kapelusz = Elektryczny Kapelusz (ang. Lightning Hat) – przedmiot, który może wytworzyć każda postać pod zakładką nauka. Przedmiot ten zapewnia postaciom odporność na błyskawice oraz przyciąga je. Wchłania energię z błyskawic, aby następnie emitować światło. Thunder oraz WX-78 nie uzyskają swojego bonusu po uderzeniu błyskawicy, kiedy go noszą, gdyż kapelusz wchłania całą energie dla siebie. Posiada większą moc od piorunochronu. Pozwala przetrwać noc po załadowaniu. gaśnie wraz z nastaniem poranka. Wytwarzanie |-| Amulet Odżywczy = Amulet Odżywczy (ang. Nourishing Amulet) – amulet, który można zbudować każdą postacią przy Manipulatorze Cienia. Spowalnia spadek głodu o 40% i zużywa się podczas noszenia. Może wytrzymać 12 dni (w grze). Szczególnie przydatny dla Wolfganga, Wesa oraz Thundera. Wytwarzanie |-| Amulet Szczęścia = Amulet Szczęścia (ang. Lucky Amulet) – amulet, który można zbudować każdą postacią przy Manipulatorze Cienia. Zużywa się podczas noszenia i wytrzymuje jedynie połowę doby (w grze), tj. 12 godzin. Od momentu, kiedy postać go założy, wszystkie stworzenia będą miały zwiększoną szansę na drop. Przykładowo Czerwony Ptak może po śmierci upuścić czerwone pióro (50%) lub kąsek (50%). Po założeniu amuletu szansa nie zmieni się, jednak zostaną dodane dodatkowe możliwości dropu. Będą to 50% na kąsek oraz 50% na pióro. W ostateczności, po zabiciu ptaka możemy otrzymać nawet trzy przedmioty. Ponieważ trwa bardzo krótko, warto wykorzystywać go w walce z przeciwnikami naczelnymi. Możemy uzyskać po ich śmierci 2 razy więcej mięsa oraz podwójny drop w postaci rzadkiego przedmiotu (np. oko jeleniocyklopa, róg minotaura itp). Do jego wykonania potrzeba aż dwóch sztuk masła, co pokazuje, że jest to amulet dla szczęściarzy. Paradoksalnie może zwiększyć szansę na pozyskanie tego przedmiotu, po zabiciu motyla. Stworzenia będą miały podwójny drop tylko wtedy, gdy założymy amulet przed ich pojawieniem się na świecie. Przykładowo, kiedy słyszymy syk krampusa, możemy ubrać amulet przed jego pojawieniem się, aby mieć podwojoną szansę na pozyskanie worka. Jeśli włożymy amulet, gdy Krampus już będzie szalał po wyspie, to drop nie zwiększy się. Istnieje jednak metoda, aby to zmienić. Należy po pojawieniu się stworzenia, na które polujemy zapisać grę, wyjść do menu i po powrocie do gry wszystkie stworzenia będą miały podwojony drop (jeśli włożymy na siebie amulet przed wyjściem do menu). Amulet nie działa w połączeniu z modyfikacjami zapewniającymi dodatkowy drop dla postaci takich jak Floe, czy SirDaniel. Postacie te nie będą mogły pozyskiwać podwójnej szansy na zdobycie Lodowego Serca, czy Dobrych/Złych Dusz. Podobnie Thunder nie uzyska więcej urwanych kabli w walce z mechanicznymi. Amulet nie działa poprawnie na stworzenia, które zmieniają swój wygląd jak świniołak, koszmarna małpa, beardling, czy beardlord. Kiedy ich spokojne formy przybiorą mroczną posturę, ich dodatkowy drop nadal będzie taki, jakby pozostawały niezmienione (np. po pokonaniu beardlinga dodatkowo uzyskamy tylko kąsek). Wytwarzanie CIEKAWOSTKI: * Nie warto używać amuletu do zabijania Glommera. Co prawda uzyskamy dwie pary jego skrzydeł, jednak nie zmieni to liczby kwiatów; * istnieje niewielka szansa, że po zabiciu Krampusa mając na sobie Amulet Szczęścia uzyskamy dwa Worki Krampusa; * motyle jako jedyne nie są w pełni kompatybilne z amuletem. Tzn istnieje większa szansa na zdobycie masła, jednak nie podwaja się liczba zdobywanych Skrzydeł; * amulet nie działa na Kozy Woltowe. |-| Amulet Przenikania = Amulet Przenikania (ang. Penetrability Amulet) to przedmiot, który można wytworzyć jednie przy Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki (nie zepsutej). Wymaga do budowy bardzo rzadkich składników. Amulet zapewnia postaci możliwość przenikania przez struktury niczym duch. Oprócz tego zwiększa prędkość poruszania się. Nie niszczy się. Wyposażona w niego postać jest niewrażliwa na pułapki. Wytwarzanie |-| Różdżka Pokoju = Różdżka Pokoju (ang. Peace Wand) – przedmiot, który można wytworzyć jednie przy Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki (nie zepsutej). Wymaga do budowy bardzo rzadkich składników. Różdżka posiada nieskończoną ilość użyć. Służy do usypiania przeciwników. Za każde użycie odbiera postaci 5 punktów poczytalności. Większe stworzenia potrzebują większej ilości uderzeń za pomocą różdżki. Np. Jeleniocyklop usypia po wystrzeleniu w jego stronę 5 pocisków, co zabierze postaci 25pkt poczytalności. Stworzenia nie stają się agresywne wobec gracza po otrzymaniu pocisku, nawet jeśli nie usypiają od razu. Wytwarzanie |-| Żółty Pies Gończy = Żółty Pies Gończy (ang. Yellow Hound) – stworzenie, które można spotkać grając każdą z postaci, po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji "Thunder Party". Wypiera Czerwone Psy Gończe podczas trwania jesieni. Można go spotkać podczas standardowego ataku psów, przy Kopcu Psów Gończych, jako strażnika przywoływanego przez Warga, a także przy Pułapce Żółtego Berła oraz Pułapce Księgi Pór Roku. Żółty Pies Gończy posiada jedynie 50 punktów zdrowia, co rekompensuje fakt, że za każdym razem, kiedy nas ugryzie lub zostanie przez nas zaatakowany przyzywa błyskawicę, która ma taką samą szansę uderzenia w nas, jak podczas trwania burzy (postać Wx-78 ma standardowo zwiększoną podatność). Postać Thundera otrzymuje aż 70 punktów obrażeń od błyskawicy, więc grając nią trzeba szczególnie uważać. Aby ochronić obóz podczas ataku Żółtych Psów wystarczy wybudować w nim Piorunochron. Jeśli obawiamy się o nasze zdrowie podczas ataku psów, gdy jesteśmy z dala od bazy wypadowej, należy wyposażyć się w Kapelusz Przeciwdeszczowy, Oczną Parasolkę lub Zbroję Błyskawic (tylko Thunder). Jesienią te przedmioty zapewnią nam bezpieczeństwo przed niespodziewanym atakiem. Jesienią gracze powinni zawsze mieć w ekwipunku jeden z wyżej wymienionych przedmiotów. Ponieważ Kapelusz Przeciwdeszczowy i Oczna Parasolka zużywają się podczas noszenia, warto zakładać je kiedy usłyszymy nadchodzące psy, kiedy poruszamy się po terenach, gdzie znajdują się Kopce Psów, a także podczas tropienia Koalefanta. Należy pamiętać, że psy gończe mają tendencję do wdawania się w konflikty z innymi stworzeniami. Jeśli żółte psy zginą nie z naszej ręki, to jeśli znajdujemy się w pobliżu, pioruny i tak mogą uderzyć w nas. Dodatkowo pioruny mogą wywoływać pożary, więc walka z psami w lesie może skończyć się podobnie, jak w przypadku Czerwonych Psów. |-| Ponury Pies Gończy = Ponury Pies Gończy (ang. Gloomy Hound) – stworzenie, które można spotkać grając każdą z postaci, po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji "Thunder Party". Wypiera Niebieskie Psy Gończe podczas trwania wiosny. Można go spotkać podczas standardowego ataku psów, przy Kopcu Psów Gończych, jako strażnika przywoływanego przez Warga, przy Pułapce Księgi Pór Roku oraz po przeczytania Deszczowych Opowieści. Ponure Psy Gończe posiadają więcej zdrowia od wszystkich innych psów. Do tego mają silniejszą aurę obniżania poczytalności. Po każdym ugryzieniu przez psa, postać otrzymuje +5 pkt do statusu przemoczenia, dlatego nie należy specjalnie przedłużać z nimi walki. Szybko mogą bowiem pojawić się agresywne halucynacje. Fioletowe Psy nie mogą w żaden sposób wpłynąć na stan naszego obozu, dlatego można z nimi spokojnie walczyć w jego obrębie. Warto używać silnej broni, by szybko zakończyć walkę. Należy w miarę możliwości unikać pokąsania przez ponure psy oraz szybko wysuszyć się po zakończeniu starcia. Dodatkowe punkty przemoczenia zostają dodane postaci także wtedy, gdy znajduje się ona w niedalekiej odległości od Ponurych Psów, które kąsają inne stworzenia (motyle, pająki, świnie), dlatego jeśli używamy w walce sojuszników, to lepiej samemu oddalić się z pola walki lub dopilnować, by stworzenia, które nam pomagają były w stanie szybko pokonać przeciwników a nie tylko dawać się często kąsać. W przeciwnym wypadku użycie do walki słabych stworzeń może szybko sprawić, że nasza postać będzie całkowicie mokra. |-| Złota Statua Maxwella = Złota Statua Maxwella (ang. Golden Maxwell Statue) – struktura, która może, ale nie musi pojawić się na świecie. Otoczona jest przez inne szachownicowe elementy. Można ją zniszczyć za pomocą kilofa, złotego kilofa oraz siekierokilofa. Po zniszczeniu uzyskujemy od 3 do 4 samorodków złota oraz żółty klejnot (33%). Przy każdej próbie zniszczenia pomniku generuje się jedna błyskawica, która może zranić postać. Zaleca się niszczenie pomnika w kapeluszu przeciwdeszczowym, kapeluszu elektrycznym, ocznej parasolce, zbroi błyskawic, psim mózgu lub tarczy umysłów. Struktura służy do zwiększenia efektywności zdolności Thundera oraz WX-78, dodając alternatywne źródło generowania błyskawic. W przypadku tych postaci nie zaleca się niszczyć pomnika od razu. Może bowiem służyć za źródło doładowania. Każda postać może doładowywać przy pomniku kapelusz elektryczny. Wystarcza on na 10 doładowań używając kilofa oraz złotego kilofa. Wydajność sierierokilofu jest w tym przypadku wadą, gdyż po jego użyciu pomnik niszczy się już po 8 uderzeniach. |-| Biały Klejnot = Biały Klejnot (ang. White Gem) – przedmiot, który po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji "Thunder Party" otrzymujemy po pokonaniu ducha. Służy do wytworzenia Amuletu Szczęścia i jako jedyny klejnot nie może zostać wydobyty z magicznej dziury. Pozostawiony luzem może zostać zjedzony przez krety i skalne homary. |-| Ruda Klejnotu = Ruda Klejnotu (ang. Gemore) – przedmiot, który można zdobyć w walce z Ponurymi Psami Gończymi (30%). Jest to specjalny, matowy klejnot, z którego można pozyskać każdy rodzaj kryształu (nie licząc białego). Po zakopaniu rudy w ziemi, otrzymujemy Magiczny Dół. Po jego rozkopaniu za pomocą łopaty możemy pozyskać kolejno: * 30% szansy na link=Czerwony klejnot, link=Niebieski klejnot, link=Żółty klejnot * 3% szansy na link=Fioletowy klejnot, link=Pomarańczowy klejnot, link=Zielony klejnot * 1% szansy na Plik:PinkGem.png, co czyni go surowcem odnawialnym. Pozostawioną luzem rudę mogą zjeść krety i skalne homary. |-| Różowy Klejnot = Różowy Klejnot (ang. Pink Gem) – przedmiot, który można zawsze znaleźć po wygenerowania świata w liczbie jeden. Pojawia się w strukturze "Więzienie Różowego Klenotu". Można także pozyskać go po rozkopaniu magicznej dziury (1%). Stanowi pożywienie dla skalnych homarów i kretów. Służy do wytworzenia Kamienia Próby, Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki, Amuletu Przenikania oraz Różdżki Pokoju. |-| Zmiany ogólne ='Modyfikacja Thunder Party' wprowadza usprawnienie związane z występowaniem dodatkowego sposobu na pozyskanie żółtych kryształów. Mogą bowiem być upuszczone przez Żółte Psy Gończe (20%), pozyskane po zniszczeniu Elektrycznej Statuy Maxwella (33%), znalezione po zniszczeniu psiego kopca (0,02%), a także pojawić się podczas trzęsienia ziemi w jaskiniach. Do tego można pozyskać każdy rodzaj klejnotu (nie licząc białego) z Run, które upuszczają Ponure Psy wraz ze swoją śmiercią. Dodatkowo podczas trzęsienia ziemi w jaskiniach oraz ruinach, można zdobyć spadające ze stropu marchewki. Po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji, gracze będą mogli skonstruować kilka nowych struktur oraz przedmiotów, niezależnie od wyboru postaci. *Możliwość skonstruowania Pomarańczowego Kryształu przy Presticylindratorze: *Możliwość skonstruowania Zielonego Kryształu przy Presticylindratorze: *Możliwość zbudowania Psiego Kopca: *Możliwość zbudowania Antycznej Stacji Pseudonauki jednorazowo przy innej Antycznej Stacji (nie zepsutej): *Możliwość zbudowania Kamienia Próby: |-| Paczka-Niespodzianka = Paczka-Niespodzianka (ang. Surprise Pack) – nowy przedmiot, który można znaleźć w różnych sytuacjach po zainstalowaniu modyfikacji Thunder Party. Po jego otwarciu gracz otrzymuje jedną gwarantowaną nagrodę w postaci jakiegoś przedmiotu, stworzenia lub posiłku. Należy uważać, ponieważ czasem paczka zawiera wybuchowe płomienie, które mogą podpalić znajdujące się w okolicy łatwopalne struktury i przedmioty, a nawet samą postać. Najprościej znaleźć paczkę-niespodziankę wtedy, kiedy wcale jej nie oczekujemy. Istnieją bowiem nieliczne sposoby na uzyskanie gwarantowanego prezentu. Większość sytuacji, w których możemy na niego trafić posiada niewielką szansę procentową. Po pierwsze walka z większością stworzeń daje szansę na uzyskanie paczki. Znaczna część zwierząt oraz potworów posiada niewielką (około 1-3%) szansę na łup w postaci prezentu. Wyjątek stanowią bossowie tacy jak warg, pajęcza królowa czy ent. W przypadku pokonania któregoś z tych przeciwników szanse są znacznie wyższe. Za zabicie Jeleniocyklopa, Borsukoniedźwiedzia, Muchosmoka, Gęsiołosia lub Minotaura zawsze otrzymujemy jedną gwarantowaną paczkę. Po pokonaniu wymieniontych wyżej przeciwników istnieje szansa na łup w postaci większej ilości paczek. Możemy także z niewielką szansą szukać prezentów w kłębowiskach. Pojawią się w postaci dodatkowego, czwartego przedmiotu. Po rozkopaniu grobu lub Magicznej Dziury także mamy pewną szansę na pozyskanie Paczki-Niespodzianki. Możemy ją także wyłowić ze stawu lub podczas wyciągania za pomocą wędki szczątków statku. Istnieje też niewielka szansa na uzyskanie jej podczas niszczenia niektórych struktur lub skał. Dodatkowo paczki losowo generują się w obrębie całej mapy, więc możemy trafić na nie podczas dłuższych wędrówek. Mimo iż metod na znalezienie paczki jest wiele, to wcale nie jest proste, by ją szybko uzyskać. W dodatku w środku mogą czekać na nas przeróżne (także niemiłe) niespodzianki. Paczka może zawierać przedmioty tak rzadkie jak klejnoty (włączając różowy), tulecyt, tulecytowego strażnika, łupy z gigantów, tulecytową koronę bądź nawet mandragorę. Możemy też jednak trafić na zgniliznę, kupę, trawę, patyki lub inne łatwodostępne przedmioty. Nie należy się zniechęcać po znalezieniu w paczce komara, żaby, pająka lub wybuchowej niespodzianki, bowiem szansa na znalezienie przydatnych przedmiotów jest stosunkowo większa. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą należy mieć na uwadze podczas przeszukiwania paczek jest fakt iż może zawierać ona zarówno Mięsny Gulasz jak i Śmiercionośną Ucztę. Należy więc ostrożnie konsumować jadalne łupy znajdowane w paczkach. Paczki występują w 7 wariantach kolorystycznych: thumb Najczęściej spotykane pudełka posiadają żółty karton oraz czerwoną wstążkę. Łup z tego prezentu jest najbardziej losowy. Może być to niemal wszystko. Łup z giganta, antyczny przedmiot, produkt spożywczy, niewielkie stworzenie, klejnot, przedmiot grobowy, materiał, surowiec, wybuchowy ładunek itd. Generalnie spośród wszystkich prezentów, żółty posiada największą pulę możliwej zawartości. thumb Drugim wariantem prezentu, który możemy znaleźć jest czerwony z zieloną wstążką. Paczka ta posiada niewielką pule przedmiotów, które można w niej znaleźć. Istnieje szansa na pozyskanie Ocznej Bomby, Czerwonego Klejnotu lub Smoczej Łuski, jednak definitywnie najczęściej paczka ta zwyczajnie staje w płomieniach po rozpakowaniu. thumb Niebieskie paczki z pomarańczową kokardą pojawiają się stosunkowo często. Często można znaleźć w nich Niebieski Klejnot, jednak generalnie zawierają jeden losowy przedmiot grobowy. thumb Różowy prezent z fioletową kokardą zdobiony w czarne okręgi zwykle zawiera jeden z losowych klejnotów. Stanowi najprostrzą metodę na pozyskanie Różowego Klejnotu. thumb Paczka w kolorze fioletowym z granatową kokardą może zawierać losową książkę, fioletowy klejnot lub rzadki przedmiot. Jest stosunkowo trudna do znalezienia. thumb Pomarańczowe pudełko z zieloną wstęgą zwykle zawiera produkt spożywczy, najczęściej w formie gotowego dania. Oczywiście można znaleźć tam także inne niespodzianki, takie jak pomarańczowy klejnot lub nawet żywego gobblera. thumb Najrzadszym z możliwych do pozyskania prezentów jest zielony. Posiada żółte paski oraz niebieską kokardę. Najłatwiej zdobyć go w walce z gigantami, jednak nie wypada po ich pokonaniu zawsze. Zawiera najrzadsze możliwe łupy, jednak po jego otwarciu istnieje także wysoka szansa na pozyskania zwykłej kupy. Jeśli gracze obawiają się, że paczka po otwarciu zapłonie i nie chcą ryzykować zniszczenia swoich struktur, istnieje metoda na przemieszczenie go w swoim ekwipunku do jakiegoś bezpieczniejszego miejsca lub nawet do skrzyni, by zachować go na później. Wystarczy położyć w pobliżu prezentu pułapkę z trawy i patyków, a następnie podnieść ją. Tylko w ten sposób można umieścić paczki-niespodzianki w ekwipunku postaci. Instalacja #Wchodzimy w ten link, po czym klikamy "Zasubskrybuj". #Wchodzimy w grę Don't Starve. #Wchodzimy w zakładkę ''mods ''i zaznaczamy mod tak, by był aktywny. (Enabled) Kategoria:Modyfikacje Kategoria:Modyfikacje dotyczące postaci